Hole
Hole é unha banda estadounidense de rock alternativo/grunge, liderada por Courtney Love (a viúva do líder de Nirvana, Kurt Cobain), formada en 1989 por Love, o guitarrista Eric Erlandson e a baixista Lisa Roberts. Separouse no ano 2002 e no 2009 comezaron a correr rumores que que a banda voltaría a reunirse. Historia Hole formouse en Los Angeles por Courtney Love, que decidíu formar a súa propia banda despois de estar durante pouco tempo noutras bandas como Faith No More e Sugar Doll (ao lado de Kat Bjelland, que posteriormente formaría Babes in Toyland). Courntey puxo un anuncio nos clasificados do xornal de música Flipside and The Recycler de Los Angeles, que dicía sinxelamente: "Quero formar unha banda. As miñas influencias son Big Black, Sonic Youth e Fleetwood Mac." Courtney estaba impaciente, e mentres agardaba respostas ao seu anuncio, ela mercou o baixo da súa veciña Lisa Roberts, irmá da actriz Julia Roberts, e as dúas comezaron a practicar xuntas. A primeira persoa en respostar ao anuncio foi Eric Erlandson, guitarrista de 27 anos que traballaba na Capitol Records. Lisa saíu da banda e foi substituída por Jill Emery no baixo. Eles finalmente atoparon unha baterista, Caroline Rue, e a partir de entón pasaron a ensaiar con percusión. O único que faltaba era era un nome para a banda. Nun principio, Courtney tivo a idea de chamar á súa banda Sweet Baby Crystal Powered By God, pero desistíu xa que o nome Hole víu á súa cabeza. O recén bautizado Hole fixo o seu primeiro concerto en Hollywood, e posteriormente comezou a tocar en bares e clubes por Los Angeles. O primeiro sinxelo independente foi "Retard Girl", lanzado en marzo de 1990 e non pasou moito para que a banda asinase un contrato co selo independente Caroline Records. Despois do lanzamento do seu primeiro sinxelo, Hole fixo unha pequena xira polos Estados Unidos, tocando en bares e pequenos clubes, antes de voltar ao estudio para gravar o seu primeiro álbum. Pretty on the Inside foi lanzado en setembro de 1991, co seu son punk pouco convencional e moi barullento. ''Pretty on the Inside'' O álbum recibíu críticas moi positivas nos Estados Unidos, e o tema "Teenage Whore" foi escollido sinxelo da semana pola revista Spin. Pretty on the Inside tambén estivo presente na lista dos 20 mellores álbumes da influínte revista británica Melody Maker e "Teenage Whore" entrou no top 20 da lista de sinxelos inglesa. En outubro de 1991 Courtney iniciou a súa polémico relación con Kurt Cobain, e en novembro Hole iniciou unha xira por Europa. Nesa época Courtney comezou a escribir letras para ser usadas no segundo álbum da banda, e tamén nese tempo a banda mudouse a Seattle. Despois de casar con Kurt, en febreiro de 1992, Courtney voltou a concentrarse na súa banda e a escribir máis letras. Emery e Caroline decidiron deixar Hole e foron substituidos por Patty Schemel na batería e, por un curto período de tempo, por Leslie Hardy no baixo, que só estivo nuns poucos concertos. Eles chegaron a convidar á baixista Kristen Pfaff que na época non estaba disposta a deixar a súa banda, Janitor Joe. Hole chamou a atención de moitas discográficas grandes e acabaron asinando coa Geffen. Nesa época, a revista Vanity Fair escribíu un escandaloso artigo, literalmente culpando a Courtney do uso de heroína por parte de Kurt Cobain, e de que ela a consumise estando embarazada, algo que Courntey e o propio Kurt negaron. A filla de ambos, Frances Bean Cobain naceu o 8 de agosto de 1992 coa saúde perfecta. O xulgado de menores de Los Angeles quitoulles a custodia da nena, para despois recuperala en setembro do mesmo ano. Ese incidente xerou a letra "Who took my baby? .. It's not yours... FUCK YOU!" que aparecerá no seguinte álbum de Hole. En marzo de 1993, Hole tocou nun festival especial en Londres, só para mulleres. Nese momento a banda estaba lista para retornar ao estudio para gravar o seu segundo álbum, e novamente convidaron a Kristen Pfaff para integrar a banda e, desa vez, ela aceptou a invitación. As gravacións comezaron en xullo, na cidade de Atlanta. Os meses entre as gravacións de Live Through This e o seu lanzamento foron extremadamente difíciles para Courtney. Kurt Cobain estaba sumido nunha fonda depresión, o seu problema de estómago deixábao aínda máis debilitado, ao mesmo tempo no que a súa adicción á heroína era cada vez máis seria. Aparte diso, el mercara varias armas de fogo. A principios de febreiro de 1994, o álbum oportunamente titulado Live Through This estaba finalizado e con data de lanzamento prevista para abril. Antes do seu lanzamento, o álbum foi aclamado polos críticos das revistas Spin e Rolling Stone, que recibiran copias promocionais. Nese intre, Kurt Cobain estaba en Roma, de xira con Nirvana, e Courtney estaba alí acompañándoo. Kurt tivo unha sobredose de champán mesturado con tranquilizantes e durante o traxecto da ambulancia, Courtney agredíu a un paparazzi. De volta a Seattle, o estado de saúde de Kurt continuaba deteriorándose e o 8 de abril de 1994 foi atopado morto dun disparo na cabeza no soto da súa casa na cidade. Dúas semanas despois Live Through This foi lanzado. ''Live Through This'' Live Through This recibíu críticas positivas de revistas musicais de todo o mundo, pero a xira que a banda tiña preparada polos Estados Unidos foi cancelada. O 13 de xuño Hole reuníuse para decidir que facer. Os integrantes decidiron non acabar coa banda, pero acordaron tomarse un tempo. Kristen Pfaff voltou para Minneapolis para tocar coa súa antiga banda e morreu o día 16 de xuño de 1994 por sobredose de heroína, sendo atopada por Eric Erlandson no día seguinte. Despois da morte de Kristen, Courtney, Eric e Patty deciden buscar unha nova baixista e acaban decidíndose por Melissa Auf der Maur, unha canadense que tocaba nunha banda chamada Tinker. Melissa foi recomendada por Billy Corgan de The Smashing Pumpkins. Hole retomou a súa carreira en agosto, tocando no Reading Festival en Inglaterra. En setembro, a banda tocou de teloneira nalgúns concertos de Nine Inch Nails, que estaba na xira do álbum The Downward Spiral. A finais de 1994, a banda participa na banda sonora da película Tank Girl, que incluía cancións de Veruca Salt e de Björk. Hole contrubuíu co tema "Drown Soda", gravada en directo na radio BBC. En xaneiro de 1995, a banda viaxou a Australia para tocar no festival Big Day Out. Aínda en 1995, Courtney participou nalgunhas películas, incluíndo pequenos papeis en Felling Minnesota e Basquiat. No mesmo ano, Hole fixo unha pequena xira por Europa e participou no festival Lollaplooza. Durante este festival, Courtney agredíu a Kathleen Hanna, da banda Bikini Kill, que fixera comentarios sobre Frances. Courtney conseguíu un novo papel na película The People Vs. Larry Flynt, desta vez era un papel importante como Althea Flynt, esposa de Larry Flynt, da revista Hustler. En setembro, a antiga discográfica de Hole, Caroline Records, lanzou un EP chamado Ask For It que contiña cancións antigas e presentacións na BBC. No mesmo mes, a banda tocou "Violet" no MTV Video Music Awards. Nesa época o álbum Live Through This chega a un millón de copias vendidas nos Estados Unidos. A banda pasa un tempo en New Orleans en decembro de 1995 para comezar a compoñer material para o seu terceiro álbum e deixa a cidade pouco antes do Nadal. The People Vs. Larry Flynt estreouse en 1996 e Courtney foi aclamada pola crítica pola súa atuación, gañando un Globo de Ouro. ''Celebrity Skin'' En 1997 a banda reuníuse con Billy Corgan para compoñer material para o seu terceiro álbum, Celebrity Skin. Mentres o novo álbum non era lanzado, a Caroline Records lanzou un novo recopilatorio de caras-b e rarezas, My Body, the Hand Grenade. En 1998, Courtney participou nunha nova película, 200 Cigarettes e o lanzamento de Celebrity Skin acabou retrasándose varias veces, sendo editado en setembro. O son do álbum tende máis cara o pop, un pouco máis traballado en oposición ás melodías furiosas e crus de Live Through This. O lanzamento do álbum estivo cheo de controversias ao estar o nome da baterista Patty Schemel nos créditos do álbum, pero ausente nas fotos promocionais, nas entrevistas e nos videos de "Celebrity Skin" e "Malibu". Algúns meses máis tarde confirmouse que Patty Schemel oficialmente estaba fóra da banda, aínda que as razóns nunca foron especificadas. Hole fixo unha xira por Australia e Nova Celandia en 1999, contando cunha nova baterista, Samantha Maloney, e participou do festival Big Day Out. En febreiro a banda iniciou unha nova xira por Estados Unidos ao lado de Marilyn Manson, pero acabou saíndose da xira meses despois, alegando "diferencias de producción". A finais de 1999, Courtney Love participou na película Man On The Moon ao lado de Jim Carrey, e a banda anunciou que xa estaba comezando a compoñer material para un novo álbum, sen a presencia da baixista Melissa Auf der Maur, que deixara a banda para ingresar en The Smashing Pumpkins. Pero o futuro de Hole tornouse incerto un ano despois cando, descontenta co trato recibido pola Geffen despois da súa fusión coa Universal, Courtney Love decidíu abandonar a discográfica. O resultado foi unha batalla xurídica que dura ata hoxe, debido a que Hole tiña un contrato coa Geffen para lanzar cinco álbumes. O argumento de Courtney era que unha lei do Estado de California garante a calquera traballador o dereito de romper un contrato despois dun prazo de sete anos (Hole asinara coa Geffen en 1992). Mentres non se dictase sentencia, Courtney Love e Eric Erlandson estaban impedidos de lanzar calquera material novo baixo o nome de Hole. A partir daí, Courtney partíu cara unha cruzada polos dereitos dos artistas, organizando conferencias e defendendo a idea en discursos e entrevistas. Hole tamén puxo varios MP3s de material raro gratuitamente na súa páxina web. Coa imposibilidade de seguir adiante con Hole, Courtney comezou a traballar noutros proxectos. En 2001 anunciou a formación dunha nova banda de punk rock, Bastard. Segundo Courtney, o son de Bastard sería unha mestura entre Led Zeppelin e AC/DC. Definida a formación, Louise Post (Veruca Salt) na guitarra, a ex-baixista de Rockit Girl Gina Crosley e Patty Schemel (vella compañeira de Courtney en Hole) na batería, a banda comezou a ensaiar para un futuro álbum que sería lanzado pola Epitaph. En apenas algúns ensaios Bastard disolveuse. Discusións internas levaron a Louise Post e Gina Crosley a desistir do proxecto. Membros *Courtney Love: voz e guitarra. *Eric Erlandson: guitarra. *Lisa Roberts: baixo (1989). *Jill Emery: baixo (1989 - 1992). *Leslie Hardy: baixo (1992 - 1993). *Kristen Pfaff: baixo (1993 - 1994). *Melissa Auf der Maur: baixo (1994 - 1999). *Caroline Rue: batería (1989 - 1992). *Patty Schemel: batería (1993 - 1998). *Samantha Maloney: batería (1998 - 2002). Discografía Álbumes *''Pretty on the Inside'' - 1991 (Caroline) *''Live Through This'' - 1994 (Geffen) *''My Body, the Hand Grenade'' - 1997 (Caroline) *''Celebrity Skin'' - 1998 (Geffen) EPs *''Ask for It'' - 1995 (Caroline) *''The First Session'' - 1997 (Sympathy for the Record Industry) *''Awful: Australian Tour'' - 1999 Categoría:Bandas de Los Angeles Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de grunge